One Perfect Day
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: Edward gets a second chance to be human, but what is more important? Growing old with Bella, or being able to protect her? AU The usual romances.
1. Goodnight My Angel

_**Ooh...My first piece of Twilight FanFiction...fun, fun, fun...**_

_**Anyway, Review it, and lemme know what you think of this chapter. Flames are welcome, but only if they're constructive flames.**_

–

I smiled into Edward's lips as we pulled apart for breath. Those lips, those kissable lips, belonged to none other than the most god-like being on this Earth, aside from the big man himself.

That being was Edward Cullen, the image of _hot_. He's the stuff dreams are made of. After I met him, I wasn't waiting for a Prince Charming in my dreams, I was waiting for an Edward Cullen.

Anyway...

Just as we were about to go lip-lock again, I heard someone come in the front door.

"Charlie," I whispered to into his lips (those sweet, kissable lips), "if he catches us like this he'll your head on a pike for the neighbors to see. Can vampires die from decap like in the movies?" I trailed off into my own line of thought, and didn't even notice him jump out the window.

Beside me was a note.

_Don't worry, I'll be back later._

"Promise?" I asked, to no-one in particular.

_Flip this over._

I turned it over and grinned at what was on the other side.

_Yes, I promise._

He knew me so well.

Charlie stuck his head into m room.

"Hey Bells. Did you have company? I could have sworn I heard a guy's voice in your room."

I silently cursed myself.

"Nope, no-one but me...and my radio. I was listening to that new DJ on the radio."

Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he pulled his head back and shut the door.

_What kind of pathetic excuse was that?_

I groaned.

_**Piss off Emmett...I'm not in the mood.**_

_So touchy today._

_**Want to find out just **__**how**__** touchy I am?**_

When there was no answer, I wandered over to my window and opened it wide.

The Cullen boys had developed curious habits lately. Emmett was talking to people through thoughts, Jasper was making stuff fly across the room at breakneck speeds, and Edward...Well...

Edward was eating. Food.

It had started off a few weeks ago, when he had a sudden craving for a big steak.

Suffice to say, we went and got one.

Guess who had to rub his back while up-chucked it all?

So he turned to smaller foods. He started eating baby carrots and drinking water. Yesterday he even tried Rice Krispies...he didn't up-chuck, but he didn't look great.

At that precise moment, Heaven itself flew in my window in the form of Edward.

"Miss me?" His voice was velvety and smooth, the kind of voice you'd expect from male supermodels.

"Is it possible not to?"

He leaped forwards and pinend me against the wall. All thoughts of Charlie dissipated when he brought his lips to mine.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes before he pulled me off the wall and lay me down on my bed.

I curled into him and rested my head on his chest, listening to his slow, but existant, pulse.

_Thump-thump_

"Comfortable enough?"

I sighed in response.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you sing me something?"

_Thump-thump_

Edward started humming my lullaby.

"No,not this...Something different."

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes _

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say"_

I felt sleep tugging at my eyes. I let them droop shut and surrendered myself to the bliss.

"_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away"_

I was in a big ballroom, wearing a dress that Alice would deem 'too expensive'.

Edward appeard out of nowhere and took me by the hand. Together, we waltzed around.

"_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay"_

Dream-Edward vanished, and the entire ballroom melted away to a warm beach.

Edward was standing nearby, wearing only his swimshorts. I ran towards him and he picked me up, twirling me around once before setting me down.

"_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me"_

The beach melted away and was replaced by me and Edward lying in bed, cuddled close to each other. I ahd no idea if this was dream or reality, or just one of Edwards freaky new talents.

"_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me_"

I sighed deeply and cuddled closer to Edward.

"_Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on  
They never die, that's how you and I will be_"

–

_**EpoV**_

–

If this is Heaven, I'm all for it. For some reason, with Bella curled up next to me, I wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep. It was odd, considering that I haven't slept in about a hundred years, but I welcomed it.

–

_**NpoV**_

–

Bella sighed in her sleep, and Edward turned onto his side. He closed his eyes, and succumbed to the sleep that had been hanging over him for a hundred years.

Charlie walked into the room, expecting to see Bella getting ready for bed. Instead, he found two star-crossed lover asleep in each others arms. Charlie was smart enough to put two and two together, Bella's suspicious-ness earlier, and this.

_She's been dating the Cullen boy._

He shook his head and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

–

_**So, what-think? Yes, no, maybe-so?**_

_**I need to know! The button begs! Review!**_

_**Pweez? :3**_

_**And don't worry...The rest of the newfound Cullen talents will be explored in more depth next chapter.**_


	2. Humanus Lamia

_**So, I got reviews saying it was worth continuing...so continue it I shall.**_

_**Kelly, yes I know Charlie would freak, but he has to let Bella grow up sometime, right?**_

–

_**BpoV**_

–

I awoke the next morning to a pair of topaz eyes and a smile.

"Good morning Bella."

I smiled at my oh-so-delicious boyfriend.

"Good morning. How did I sleep?"

He paused.

"I don't know. I slept too."

I nearly spat out my mouthful of morning water.

"You what!?"

"I slept." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"How...what...when...why?"

"I believe you forgot "Who". I haven't slept in ninety years, and yet I did last night. I also have a craving for an omelette..."

"We're going to see Carlisle. Now!"

I got up and got changed, skipping over my shower and hair. Edward jumped out my window as I shut the door.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Bye dad!" I called, as I rushed out the door. I don't think he even looked up, but a faint call of "Bye Bella" followed me out.

There was a yelp and a grunt as Edward fell out of the tree in front of my room.

"What happened?"

He got up slowly, clutching his arm.

"I-I cut my arm...on the tree."

I looked at his arm, and sure enough, blood was leaking out at a steady pace. I quickly looked away, but the smell got to me.

The ground smwayed, the world spun, and soon I found myself on my ass.

I heard a tearing sound and then "Bella, you can get up now."

Swloly peeking over the edge of the Volvo, I saw Edward with one sleeve missing, tying something to his arm.

"Makeshift bandage," he explained calmly.

The ride to Edward's house was slow, by Edward's standards, and quiet. I was still trying to figure out how Edward could possibly have fallen asleep.

_Hiya Bells._

Emmett's voice echoed in my head.

_**Can it wait Em? We're almost there.**_

_Why? Jumping Edward's bone's in the backseat are we? Just wait till Alice finds out...She'll have your head._

He laughed, and faded away.

"Emmett's really starting to piss me off with this whole jumping in and out of my mind thing. Make him stop?"

Edward chuckled.

"I'll have a word with him."

The Cullen's big house appeared through the trees. My hand was already on my seatbelt as Edward stopped the car.

I went into the house and called out a greeting to everyone.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"In his office. He's been rather busy lately," replied Esme.

I pushed past Emmett and walked down the hall towards Carlisle's office.

"What, no hug!?" He called after me.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Yes?"

"It's Bella. I think there's something wrong with Edward. He slept last night and fell out of my tree this morning."

I heard a faint noise that sounded like a book being dropped.

"I'll be right out. Could you get Alice please?"

I walked up the stairs to Alice's room and sat on the couch.

"Carlisle wants you downstairs. How was your date with Jasper?"

She told me all about how Jasper had pushed off some drunk guy who was hitting on her, and how he had taken her out to the beach to go swimming.

Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other. She was short, with spiky brownish-black hair, and totally hyper. He was tall, with golden-brown curly hair, and was cool as a cucumber, even in the tensest of situations. He could make anyone calm just by looking at them.

Her addictions were shopping, Jasper, me, boy bands, and Jasper.

The only things that concerned him were whether or not he and Emmett could go fishing that weekend, Alice, and his Billy Joel CDs. Ew. No accounting for taste.

"He wa _so_ romantic," she finished recounting her date and looked at me. "Bella? Did you hear a word I just said?"

I shook my head slowly.

"_Alice, Bella! Would you two chatterboxes __**please**__ join the rest of us?_"

Emmett's voice echoed in the large house.

We trooped down into the living room and threw ourselves onto the couch.

Carlisle, lookind as young as ever, was looking at Edward's cut.

"Jasper, could you pass me my book?" Carlisle asked, his voice every bit as velvety as Edward's.

Jasper looked across the room at a large leather-bound volume. He twitched, and it flew into his hands. He passed it over to Carlisle.

"Show-off," I muttered to Alice.

"I heard that!"

I made a face at him. He stared at me, and I felt my eyelids get heavier.

"That's..*yawn*...cheating."

Carlisle continued to skim through the pages of the book, until he froze. He skipped back several pages and shook his head.

"No, no, no...This can't be right. _Humanus Lamia_. Human Vampire. It says that once in every thousand years or so, one vampire returns to his human state. It starts with hunger, then fatigue, then loss of enhanced abilities and the gain of human fragility."

The entire room sank into silence. Edward looked like he might faint at any moment.

"Well, what does that mean?" I asked.

Carisle looked somber.

"It mens, Bella, that Edward is becoming human. He will grow old, get hurt, get sick, get hungry..." Carlisle's voice trailed off as the realization of what was happening hit me.

Edward stood up.

"I don't want this. If I can get hurt, how am I to keep Bella safe?" The look on his face was one of confusion. He looked like he was still trying to decide what he wanted.

"What else does it say, Carlisle?"

"Only the Volturi can complete the ritual. If they don't complete it in one month, the vampire remains a vampire."

Alice closed her eyes.

"Carlisle...Edward's in a room somewhere...there are three others with him. They're perfoming some kind of ritual, but they know something he doesn't. Some hidden detail.... That's all I can make out."

She opened her eyes. Edward looked like he might cry.

"May I be excused from this gathering Carlisle?"

The older vampire nodded, and Edward walked upstairs. We heard his door slam shut.

I stood.

"I'll go talk to him. Maybe he'll respond better to me, and we'll find out what he wants form this _humy loom-ah_ thing."

The vampires dispersed, and I stepped slowly up the stairs.

I could distinctly hear music in his room, but there was something else there. It sounded like sniffling.

I opened the door.

Edward was sitting on his couch, his head in his hands.

"What should I do Bella? Should I stay here and stay a vampire, or go to Rome nd risk losing you?"

I sat down next to him.

"That choice isn't mine to make, bub, it's yours."

"Will you still love me if I'm human?"

I smirked.

"No, I'll probably go for Emmett, if he ever stops rudely inserting himself into my thoughts."

Someone stomped to the bottom of the stairs.

"_I do **not** rudely insert myself!_"

I paused, waiting for what came next.

"_Don't say a word!_"

I turned back to Edward.

"How does he do that anyway?"

"Carlisle thinks it has something to do with age. I'll ask if we go to Rome."

My heart sank. He had decided to go to Rome?

"Bella! _IF_ we go to Rome."

I smiled.

"Whatever you pick, I'll be there for you."

I got up and left his room, closing the door behind me.

--

_**If you got the New Chapter alert twice, you're supposed to. I made some changes in this chapter near the end and the middle.**_

_**Will Edward go to Rome? Will he stay? What's the hidden detail? Will Emmett ever stop rudely inserting himself? The only way to find out is to review!**_

_**You'll be a better person for it.  
**_


End file.
